pokemoninsurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
Helios City
Helios City is the capital of the region and also possesses the largest population size out of all the cities in Torren. It is home to the Second Augur Jaern, who can be found inside the Jade Tower. A Department Store is situated in the southeastern part of the city. A cave is located on an island in the southwest that cannot be accessed yet. Walkthrough When first entering the city * As the player heads into Helios City, Damian will meet with them to inform them that Sky cultists have already taken over the Jade Tower and that the two of you need to find another entrance in order to save Jaern. * After talking with several people in town, it should become clear that the only way into the upper levels of the Jade Tower is to enter the Helios Sewers from the Helios Department Store's basement. After completing the events at the Jade Tower * This marks the end of the demo, therefore there is nothing storyline-related to do at this point until update 1.1 is released. Places of interest Move Tutor An old woman sitting on a bench south of the Jade Tower is willing to teach several moves to the player's Eevee that it would normally only learn after evolving. The one downside to these moves is that the player's Eevee cannot evolve while any one of them exists on its move set. However, Eevee requires some of these moves in order for its Mega Evolution to reach its highest potential. Moves taught |} Helios Department Store Helios's department store is the second largest building in the city, as well as the largest shop in Torren. It is located in the southeastern corner of the city. The store is four stories high, excluding the basement. A wide assortment of items can be found here, ranging from standard Mart items to evolutionary items and more. The basement of the Department Store allows the player to access the Helios Sewers. Helios Sewers A sewer system exists below the city that the player can access from the basement of the Helios Department Store. The player must use this network to reach the Black Market, which ultimately leads into the Jade Tower. Black Market The Black Market is a location beneath the city that supports a lot of shady-dealings and mistreatment of Pokémon in general. The player can purchase several unique items here that won't be found anywhere else. On the other side of the Black Market, away from the Helios Sewers, the player is able to find the Cult of Perfection's base beneath the Jade Tower. Cult of Perfection base The Cult of Perfection has made the area underneath of the Jade Tower their base of operations. The player must pass through this area in order to scale the Jade Tower for the first time. Jade Tower The Jade Tower is the largest building in the city and is the headquarters of the second Augur, Jaern. It is located at the very top of the city. The Jade Tower also serves as the Helios Gym. When the player first enters the city, they will receive news of the tower's takeover by the Sky Cult and will need to enter the Jade Tower through the Helios Sewers. Helios Gym The Helios Gym is the official Gym of Helios City, whose Gym Leader, East, specializes in mainly Flying-type Pokémon. Trainers who defeat him are awarded the Summit Badge, as well as TM40 (Aerial Ace) as a reward. The gym is contained within the Jade Tower to the point that the two are often treated as one and the same. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items in the house below and to the right of the Jade Tower|display= }} }} }} }} }} ×2}} as starter Pokémon)|display= }} }} }} }} Pokémon A Picnicker on the second floor of the house directly northeast of the Helios Department Store is willing to trade her for the player's . A man dressed in black on the second floor of the house directly north of the Helios Department Store will sell a egg to the player for 2500. There is no limit to the number of eggs he is willing to give the player. A little boy on the second floor of the house directly east of the benches will give the player a . An Artist in the house directly south and to the right of the Jade Tower is willing to trade his for the player's . 2500|type1=Psychic|all=Purchase for 2500}} Category:Towns and Cities Category:Locations Category:Torren